Estrellas Fugaces
by Mai Moon
Summary: Por que a veces los momentos más especiales que recuerdas en tu vida son lo más rápidos e inesperados. Serie de Drabbles, One-shots o Viñetas sobre momentos de la vida de Korra y Asami empezando con los temas de la Semana KorrAsami.
1. Comienzo

**_Disclaimer: _**_La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión._

_One-shot es dedicado a la semana KorrAsami._

_Día 1. Primer Beso_

* * *

**Estrellas Fugaces**

**Capítulo 1 "Comienzo"**

Sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes. La noche ya había caído en Ciudad República pero eso no les importaba ya que el portal frente a ellas emanaba una brillante luz amarilla que comenzaba en el suelo y terminaba en lo alto del cielo hasta el punto de impedir su visión.

Estaban listas. Tan solo unos pasos más y estarían dentro del Mundo Espiritual. Durante el camino a su destino en ningún momento habían soltado sus manos y en el momento en el que ambas entraron al portal, sus miradas se conectaron y permanecieron así mientras eran rodeadas por la luz amarilla que las haría aparecer en ese otro mundo donde sus vacaciones comenzarían y sus vidas podrían cambiar.

...

Desde el momento en que abrieron sus ojos y se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban dentro del Mundo Espiritual una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros. Rápidamente comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo y sin alguna intención de detenerse bueno, hasta que Asami paro junto a un extraño árbol para verlo mejor y dejaba por un segundo de moverse por todos lados como una niña pequeña que visita la feria por primera vez. Se emocionaba tanto por todo lo que había a su alrededor y corría para apreciar más de cerca cualquier espíritu, planta o criatura peculiar que se pusiera frente a ella.

Korra nunca la había visto de esa manera pero de algún modo le parecía muy tierna esa actitud en su amiga y mientras Asami examinaba unas flores-mariposa a unos cuantos metros de ella, Korra la observaba recargando su espalda en el árbol que hace solo unos minutos la ingeniero había estado observando.

Sin darse cuenta, la morena comenzó a sonreír estúpidamente mientras veía a Asami y de vez en cuando reía un poco con lo que esta hacía. Simplemente se había enamorado de ella, no sabía cuándo, cómo, ni porque había pasado eso pero ya no lo podía negar, estaba completamente enamorada de Asami y con cada momento que compartía junto a ella, estaba segura de que su amor crecía.

-Avatar Korra, ¿es ella?- le pregunto de pronto un espíritu pequeño que llego a su lado, era blanco y tenía dos hojitas saliendo de cada lado de su cabeza como si fuesen sus orejas.

-¡Hola amiguito!- Korra volteo hacia abajo cuando escucho una dulce voz a su lado y saludo al espíritu.

-¿Es ella?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿De que estas hablando?- respondió la morena con otra pregunta y un tanto confundida.

-Esa chica, ¿es la elegida?- el espíritu hizo una pausa para señalar a Asami pero al ver la mirada de confusión del Avatar continuo hablando para explicarle -Quiero decir, esa chica es a quien has elegido para para ser tu compañera.

-¿¡Que?! ¡No!... Ella y yo solo... somos amigas...- contesto rápidamente Korra con nervios en su voz y sus mejillas un poco rojas.

-Tranquila Avatar, no hay por qué ocultarlo o avergonzarse; el amor es algo natural y hermoso, es lo que nos mantiene en equilibrio con el mundo y nuestro ser interior.- dijo el pequeño espíritu.

-Pero... ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?- pregunto Korra con un poco de temor a su nuevo amiguito.

-Vi la forma en la que estabas mirándola, tu enorme sonrisa, lo rápido que va tu corazón mientras hablas de ella, tu sonrojo y la brillante energía que hay a tu alrededor y en todo el Mundo Espiritual ahora... además que estas muy feliz y no has discutido con ningún espíritu desde que llegaste.- le explico sonriente.

-A veces ustedes pueden llegar a ser muy entrometidos pero tienes razón, es ella. Solo que... aun no lo sabe y no sé cómo decírselo.- admitió con timidez.

-Solo díselo, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien y no es una excusa que ambas sean chicas si es eso lo que estás pensando, a los espíritus no les importa eso y a los humanos tampoco debería, el amor es amor, la meta de todos en esta vida.

Antes de que Korra tuviera tiempo de contestarle al espíritu, Asami se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomo de la mano para que continuaran con su camino de explorar el Mundo Espiritual. Era el momento, debía decirle a Asami lo que sentía o ese impulso de valentía que había ganado al hablar con su pequeño amiguito iba a desaparecer y los nervios que vendrían después si eso pasaba no iban a tener resultados bonitos.

-Asami espera...- le dijo Korra tomándola del brazo derecho para que no caminara.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Asami luego de girar su cuerpo y mientras veía el rostro sonrojado de su amiga.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante y... entenderé si después de escucharme quieres regresar a Ciudad Republica, yo no me opondré ni hare nada al respecto.- comenzó a decir Korra lo más normal que sus nervios le permitían.

-Korra, sea lo que sea dilo ya. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme.- respondió la ingeniero fijando su mirada aún más en su amiga y tomando cada una de sus manos con las suyas.

-Está bien... Asami, hemos sido muy buenas amigas y... yo, tu... cuando estaba desaparecida... cartas... te extrañaba... no quiero que nada malo te pase... te necesito... te protegeré... te quiero...- Korra comenzó a hablar pero solo logro decir algunas palabras sin mucho sentido y al darse cuenta de ello suspiro y continuo hablando.

-Asami... estoy enamorada de ti.- dijo al fin y guardo silencio esperando una respuesta.

-Korra... yo...- fue lo único que Asami dijo antes de lanzarse en un fuerte abrazo sobre Korra, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y apoyando su cabeza cerca de su oído para susurrarle. -Te Amo.

Al escuchar esto, la morena dejo atrás el asombro de aquel abrazo tan repentino por parte de Asami y sonrió instantáneamente, le correspondió el abrazo con más fuerza y al igual que ella se acercó a su oído para susurrar. -Yo también te amo.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente; poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, Korra paso sus manos por la cintura de la ingeniero y esta aferro más los suyos al cuello de la Avatar, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, cerraron sus ojos con lentitud y...

-Avatar...- dijo de pronto el espíritu con el que Korra había estado hablando, interrumpiéndolas en su beso. -Ya está oscureciendo y conozco un lugar donde pueden pasar la noche. ¿Quieren que se los muestre?

-Claro, nosotros te seguimos.- respondió con una media sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se dedicaron otra mirada y después entrelazaron sus dedos para empezar a caminar juntas tras el inoportuno espíritu.

...

Cuando llegaron a su destino, ya había oscurecido por completo. El pequeño amigo de Korra las había llevado hasta una cueva perfecta para descansar y pasar la noche, era del tamaño adecuado y las hojas del gran árbol que había afuera de esta, les brindaba aún más privacidad.

-¿Tienes frio?- le pregunto Korra a Asami mientras encendía una fogata frente a ellas.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias.- contesto dulcemente.

La Avatar había formado dos especies de asientos con Tierra Control y al terminar de encender el fuego se sentó junto a Asami quien buscaba algo dentro de su mochila.

-¿Te gustaría jugar Pai-Sho? Bueno, eso sí aun no quieres dormir... Si estas cansada podemos...- empezó a decir Asami pero se detuvo cuando sintió una cálida sensación sobre su mano que la hizo sonrojarse.

-No te preocupes, no estoy cansada y quiero jugar.- contesto Korra sonriendo y al darse cuenta de la forma tan repentina en que había actuado, también se sonrojo.

Hace apenas unas horas habían confesado sus sentimientos, Todo esto era nuevo para ellas y al haber sido interrumpidas por el espíritu, el pequeño contacto de sus manos había causado nervios y emoción en ambas.

Después de tres rondas de haber jugado, la morena comenzaba a frustrarse. Asami estaba ganando todos los juegos y no le gustaba nada parecer débil frente a ella, de ninguna forma. Ella solo quería impresionar a su ahora novia pero tal vez debió haber recordado aquella vez en que la ingeniero jugo con Bolin, cuando le pateo el trasero; era justo lo que estaba haciendo con ella ahora y no lo iba a permitir.

-Antes de empezar la otra ronda, hagamos algo... Una apuesta. Si yo gano, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga y si tú ganas, yo haré lo que tú digas. ¿Qué dices?- propuso Korra mirando fijamente a Asami.

-Acepto. Pero... Será la última partida y no podrá haber revancha.- respondió la ingeniero con un tono divertido en su voz.

El juego comenzó y ambas chicas estaban decididas a ganar. Pequeñas piezas cruzaban el tablero con rapidez y estrategia. Parecía que ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder y a pesar de que la más sabia en el juego era Asami, al final, después de un largo rato jugando, la ganadora fue Korra.

-Parece que ganaste.- dijo una resignada Asami.

-Si... Después de todo, debía haber alguna manera en la que pudiera impresionar a mi novia.- contesto Korra.

La ingeniero guardo el tablero y las piezas de nuevo en su mochila y espero a que Korra le dijera cual sería el pago de su apuesta.

-Quiero que cierres los ojos y no los habrás. ¿Ok?- dijo planeando minuciosamente su próximo movimiento.

Asami solo asintió y cerró sus ojos siguiendo las órdenes del Avatar. Korra respiraba tranquilamente pero sentía un poco de nervios por lo que iba a hacer, ya no podía más, desde que las habían interrumpido había querido besar a Asami y esta era su oportunidad. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de su novia, sintió esa cálida respiración de nuevo y tuvo que suspirar para controlarse y no lanzarse sobre ella; su primer beso debía ser perfecto. Estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de sus labios y antes de pensarlo por más tiempo y arrepentirse, la beso.

Apenas había rozado sus labios cuando sintió como Asami abría sus ojos sorprendida pero luego de unos segundos volvió a cerrarlos y correspondió al beso. Esto le dio seguridad a Korra quien tomo del rostro a la ingeniero y profundizó aquel acto aún más. Asami por su parte, pasó sus manos a la espalda de la morena y comenzó a acariciarla al mismo tiempo que la acercaba más a ella. Podrían ser tímidas pero sabían muy bien lo que querían y en ese momento lo único que deseaban era sentir esos cálidos labios bailar en sincronía con sus bocas, era algo indescriptibles las sensaciones que eso provocaba en sus cuerpos, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que en lugar de ser dolorosas, llevaban a sus almas a continuar.

Luego de un rato, las dos se separaron con las mejillas más rojas que alguna vez habían visto y amplias sonrisas adornando sus rostros. Después de todo ese había sido su primer beso, sus vacaciones apenas comenzaban y aun les quedaba mucho por disfrutar, en todos los sentidos. No podrían ser más felices.

Esa noche durmieron a abrazadas. Asami apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Korra y esta abrazándola por la cintura, las palabras sobraban y solo se dedicaban a disfrutar el momento con caricias y miradas ya que, a fin de cuentas, momentos como ese se convierten en recuerdos, esos recuerdos en memorias y las memorias están siempre contigo.

* * *

Hola! :)

Este es el primer capítulo de mi fic, ya tenía la idea desde hace mucho tiempo pero había esperado a que la semana KorrAsami empezara para publicarlo. Aquí subiré los capítulos correspondientes a los temas de la semana pero no escribiré de todos, solo de los que crea más convenientes para encajar en el fic.

Todos los capítulos seguirán la misma historia pero no habrá problema si se leen en desorden. Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, espero que disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo.

Nos vemos!

Munii-Chan4


	2. Recuerdo

_**Disclaimer:**__ La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión._

_One-shot dedicado a la semana KorrAsami._

_Día 2. Beso Robado_

* * *

**Estrellas Fugaces**

**Capítulo 2 "Recuerdo"**

Korra y Asami se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el jardín de la Isla del Templo del Aire. Ese día el cielo estaba despejado y la luz del sol brillaba sobre ellas, era un día perfecto para descansar y ellas lo sabían pues mientras Korra estaba recargada en el tronco del árbol también abrazaba a una Asami que se había recostado sobre su pecho y el pasto.

Había pasado ya alrededor de un mes desde sus vacaciones en el Mundo Espiritual y como desde su regreso habían estado trabajando muy duro en todos los aspectos que debían ser atendidos en la ciudad, se habían tomado un día libre y solo querían disfrutar de la compañía mutua.

Asami tenía sus ojos cerrados, casi a punto de dormir y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque escucho una ligera risa proveniente de su novia.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunto confundida luego de abrir los ojos.

-Estaba recordando cuando todos se enteraron de lo nuestro, fue muy gracioso ver la cara de Tenzin.- contesto Korra y volvió a reír torpemente.

.

_Había pasado una semana desde que habían regresado del Mundo Espiritual y durante ese tiempo también habían decidido que mantendrían su relación como algo privado, al menos hasta que encontraran la mejor forma de decírselo a sus amigos._

_Durante uno de los entrenamientos de Korra con Tenzin, Asami la había ido a visitar. Cuando llego no la encontró en el área de entrenamiento y al preguntarle al maestro aire por ella, este le había dicho que se encontraba descansando en uno de los jardines. La ingeniero decidió ir a buscarla como excusa para ver cómo estaba llevándole algo de agua y comida._

_Mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Korra, Asami logro ver que estaba recostada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados, no sabía si estaba durmiendo pero si era así eso no le iba a importar al poner en práctica esa loca idea que acabada de pasar por su mente._

_Puso en el suelo con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido la bandeja que sostenía en sus manos y lentamente se acercó a donde estaba el Avatar._

_De un movimiento se sentó en el pasto y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de su novia, separo sus labios y unos segundos después de haber cerrado los ojos, antes de dar el último paso, sintió sobre su boca una calidez muy familiar, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y encontró a una sonriente Korra que acaba de liberar sus labios de un sorpresivo beso._

_-Sentí cuando te acercaste a mí y no pude evitar hacerlo, lo siento.- explico la morena al ver un tanto frustrada a su novia._

_-Se suponía que yo iba a sorprenderte.- contesto la ingeniero haciendo un puchero._

_-La próxima vez me asegurare de que sea así pero por ahora quiero hacer otra cosa.- susurro Korra contra el oído de Asami._

_Antes de que esta pudiera responder, Korra había atrapado ya su boca en otro beso, esta vez le correspondió de inmediato y al sentirlo, la morena lo le dio mayor profundidad._

_Asami pasó sus manos por la espalda de la morena para atraerla más hacia ella al mismo tiempo que se iba recostando en el pasto con Korra sobre ella, sus labios seguían luchando por el dominio y solo se separaban por leves segundos para recuperar la respiración. Korra mantenía el peso de su cuerpo apoyando sus manos entre la cabeza de Asami y en ninguna de las dos había intenciones de querer finalizar ese romántico momento que se había creado, hasta que..._

_-Korra, ya es hora de que regre...- fue lo único que logro de ir el maestro aire al ver a ambas chicas en un momento tan íntimo. No podría decir que era más fuerte, si la incomodidad de haberlas interrumpido o la sorpresa de su relación pero podía jurar que su rostro reflejaba ambas cosas a la perfección._

.

-Sí, su cara fue muy graciosa pero tu rostro sonrojado al intentar explicarle lo fue aún más.- comento Asami riéndose ahora de Korra.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema.- dijo rápidamente mientras intentaba esconder el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Está bien y hablando de incomodidades, recuerda que la próxima semana tenemos la reunión con el presidente Raiko para hablar sobre las reparaciones de Ciudad.- dijo Asami y al escuchar "Raiko" la expresión de Korra cambio a una de fastidio.

-Lo sé pero por ahora no me preocupare de eso, solo quiero disfrutar el momento junto a ti.

-Me parece una sabia decisión, Avatar Korra.- dijo la ingeniero con tono juguetón.

Y así, entre broma y broma, ambas chicas pasaron toda la tarde; felices por el momento que ahora compartían y porque mientras se amaran sabían que más momentos como ese estaban por venir.

* * *

Hola:)

Se que hoy corresponde ya al otro tema de la semana KorrAsami pero todo el día estuve ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de subir el capitulo, este es el del día dos, más tarde subiré el del día tres y espero poder ponerme al corriente para el día cuatro. Espero que les guste y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Dejen sus reviews, comentarios, criticas constructivas, lo que ustedes quieran, me encantaría saber su opinión.

Nos vemos!

Munii-Chan4


	3. Celos

**_Disclaimer: _**_La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión._

_One-shot dedicado a la semana KorrAsami._

_Día 3. Celos_

* * *

**Estrellas Fugaces**

**Capítulo 3 "Celos"**

Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. La pierna de Korra se movía con impaciencia mientras ella y Asami estaban sentadas en una de las salas de la Presidencia esperando a que el presidente Raiko llegara y la junta comenzara.

-Tranquila amor, estoy segura que no tarda en llegar.- dijo Asami colocando su mano en la pierna de Korra para que dejara de moverse.

La CEO parecía estar acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas ya que la mayoría del tiempo debía asistir a juntas con dueños de otras industrias o importantes dirigentes políticos; para ella era normal ese tipo atmósferas pero para el Avatar no, Korra era una persona con poca paciencia y en ese momento ya estaba llegando al límite.

-¡Llevamos esperando a ese hombre más de media hora!- dijo con exasperación dirigiéndose a Asami -Con lo que ha tardado, esta junta podría haber estado terminando ahora.

-Sé que todo esto no es tu fuerte pero ten un poco más de paciencia, después de todo es el presidente, no podemos hacer nada contra eso.- volvió a decir la ingeniero en un intento de calmar a su novia.

-¡Ah!- dio un pequeño grito la Avatar mientras se levantaba de su silla y de inmediato se volvía a sentar -Si me hace esperar un minuto más, voy a...- no termino de hablar ya que en ese momento entraron a la sala, el presidente Raiko y tras él, un joven que parecía ser de la edad de Asami.

-Lamento la demora pero tenía que ir a la estación y el tren tuvo un retraso.- explico el presidente a ambas chicas tomando asiento al igual que su acompañante -Él es mi hijo Souta, también es ingeniero y está aquí para ayudarnos con la reconstrucción de Ciudad Republica.

Souta era un hombre alto, de tez blanca, bien parecido, con cabello corto negro y que parecía tener una personalidad muy diferente a la de su padre.

-Mucho gusto Avatar Korra y señorita Sato, mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.- comento el joven haciendo una reverencia para el Avatar y después extendiendo su mano para saludar a Asami con más confianza de la que a Korra le habría gustado.

Korra hizo otra reverencia en respuesta y la ingeniero respondió al saludo con el apretón de manos que él había solicitado.

La junta comenzó siendo normal y tranquila, justo como lo eran todas las demás o al menos así creía Korra que sería hasta que en cierto momento se dio cuenta de algo que no le gusto para nada. El hijo del presidente estaba mirando a Asami de una manera muy coqueta, primero creyó que apartaría la mirada rápido, después de todo, nadie puede evitar mirar a tan hermosa mujer como lo es su novia pero luego de unos segundos, supo que no lo haría y algo dentro de ella comenzó a calentarse.

Trataba de tranquilizarse, solo había sido una mirada y ella tenía que guardar la compostura ya que si no lo hacía sabía que Asami la regañaría luego; pero el tiempo paso y comenzaba a alterarse cada vez más, ese tipo seguía mirando a su novia y ahora hasta empezaba a hacerle señas que ni siquiera podía descifrar y esto sin contar que en varias ocasiones había tratado de rozar su mano con la de su compañera por "accidente". Eso ya era demasiado, nadie le coqueteaba a su novia frente ella y menos el hijo del cretino de Raiko, iba a para esto en ese mismo instante.

-¡Ya basta!- grito de pronto parándose de su asiento y colocando su mano con firmeza sobre la mesa.

-¡Korra! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto una preocupada a Asami porque sabía perfectamente la causa del enojo de la morena.

-No voy a permitir que este tipo siga coqueteando contigo, ya estoy harta del idiota de su padre y sus "reuniones de dialogo", no estoy de humor para soportar a personas como el.- dijo Korra alzando más la voz con cada palabra.

-Disculpa Avatar pero esto no es de tu incumbencia además sé que la señorita Sato no tiene compromisos con nadie.- contestó Souta un tanto indignado por las anteriores palabras de la morena.

-Claro que tiene compromisos y no quiero que vuelvas a coquetearle. ¿Me escuchaste?- ordeno Korra con voz fuerte.

-Si tiene algún compromiso porque nadie sabe con quién. Tú no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme nada.- dijo ahora también enojado y levantándose de su silla.

Korra no sabía que le pasaba pero algo se había apoderado de ella, nunca había sentido esos celos por alguien pero lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era demostrarle al presidente y su hijo que estaban equivocados, que su Asami ya tenía alguien y era suya, de nadie más. No lo soporto más, agacho su cuerpo para estar a la altura de la ingeniero y le dio un beso brusco en los labios, no duro mucho pero fue suficiente para dejar con cara estupefacta a ambos hombres.

-Asami es MI NOVIA y si no lo habíamos hecho público era para evitar incomodidades con la prensa. Ahora sabes que ella tiene compromisos y si le vuelves a coquetear vas a conocer al verdadero Avatar.- y dicho esto, Korra tomo de la mano a una sorprendida Asami y la obligo a levantarse para después abandonar la sala de reunión no sin antes haber cerrado la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

La morena caminaba rápidamente sin un rumbo fijo mientras murmuraba palabras entre dientes y arrastraba tras ella a una Asami un tanto asustada por su inusual actitud.

-Korra...- la llamo para que se detuviera y se calmara -cálmate, no pasa nada.

-¡Ah! Es culpa de ese sujeto, comenzó a coquetearte y yo... Perdí el control.- admitió agachando la cabeza.

-Lo sé pero sabes que después de eso Raiko nos hará hacerlo público y tendrás que disculparte por interrumpir en asuntos diplomáticos.

-Rayos... Todo por mis celos, lo siento...- dijo Korra y se regañó mentalmente ya que aunque sus amigos sabían de su relación habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto de la ciudad hasta que el alboroto por los destrozos de Kuvira disminuyeran.

-¿Sabes? De todos modos creo que ya era hora de decirle al mundo lo nuestro...- comento Asami con una sonrisa -...además, te veías muy sexy de esa manera.- le susurro en el oído provocando un sonrojo en Korra e indicios de nerviosismo.

-Vamos a comer, yo invito.- dijo con rapidez el Avatar para cambiar de tema y no caer en la tentación de besar de una manera indebida en público a Asami.

-Me encantaría.- contesto la ingeniero sonriendo triunfalmente, pues sabía que esa clase de cosas ponían nerviosa a Korra y por alguna razón el verla sonrojada, simplemente le encantaba.

* * *

Hola:)

De nuevo yo publicando el tercer capítulo de mi fic, se que los he estado haciendo de manera atrasada pero de verdad he estado muy ocupada y aunque sea a destiempo les haré llegar los capítulos... Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews o lo que quieran.

Gracias por leer!

Munii-Chan4


	4. Perfecto

**_Disclaimer: _**_La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión._

_One-shot dedicado a la semana KorrAsami (Aunque ya haya terminado)._

_**Advertencia**: Capítulo con contenido no apto para menores, no llega a lemmon completamente pero están advertidos._

* * *

**Estrellas Fugaces**

**Capítulo 4 "Perfecto"**

Habían pasado ya alrededor de seis meses desde que ambas habían iniciado su relación. En ese tiempo juntas habían pasado por muchas cosas, algunas agradables y otras no tanto pero todas las habían afrontado juntas y con amor.

Luego del pequeño incidente ocurrido en la reunión con el Presidente y su hijo se habían visto obligadas a anunciar su relación públicamente pero gracias a Raava casi todo el mundo lo había tomado bien, claro nunca pueden faltar aquellos que decían que era algo indebido, inmoral y que no merecía ser llamada Avatar por dar un ejemplo como ese; esos comentarios no les importaban y solo los ignoraban pues sabían que mientras ellas se amaran y sus amigos las apoyaran todo estaría bien.

Ese día estaban especialmente cansadas, cansadas de estar entre tantas personas desconocidas que evitaban que estuvieran juntas. Acababan de llegar de la fiesta de inauguración del nuevo teatro de la cuidad, era uno de los primeros edificios que se habían reconstruido por completo; Asami, al ser una ingeniero de suma importancia no podía faltar y el Avatar, al ser su pareja, también debía asistir. Toda la velada los reporteros y otros empresarios habían estado alrededor de ellas agobiándolas con preguntas, autógrafos y fotografías. No habían tenido mucho tiempo juntas esa última semana y odiaban que en momentos como esos tampoco las dejaran tranquilas. Cuando la fiesta termino ya era muy tarde para que Korra regresara sola a la isla Templo del Aire o eso argumentaba Asami a su pareja quien por el simple hecho de poder pasar más tiempo con ella y para no preocuparla había aceptado pasar la noche en su mansión, además Tenzin y su familia no estaban en Ciudad República en esos momentos así que no habría problema si por una noche, ella no aparecía por allá.

Llegaron a la mansión Sato y todo estaba tranquilo, normalmente Asami tenía pocos empleados y a esas horas de la noche, ellos ya estaban en su respectivo hogar. Entraron a la casa y suspiraron demostrando lo cansadas que estaban de tener que asistir continuamente a ese tipo de reuniones, Asami estaba más acostumbrada que Korra a hacer ese tipo de cosas pero eso no quiere decir que le gustara. La joven Sato camino hasta la cocina en silencio y busco algo para beber, mientras que la morena se quitaba sus zapatos y se dejaba caer en el sofá de su novia al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que se había recostado ahí cuando empezó a sentir una sensación muy familiar recorrerle el cuello desde el otro lado del sofá y unos labios rojos se acercaban a su oído.

-Piensa dormir aquí, Avatar Korra.- le susurro Asami tranquilamente mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Solo estaba esperando a mi novia y creo que se molestara si me ve con usted, hermosa señorita.- contesto Korra luego de abrir sus ojos y acariciar con sus manos los brazos de la ingeniero que la mantenían atrapada.

-Perdóneme, no sabía que usted tenía novia. Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo la peli negra mientras amenazaba con deshacer su agarre y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa juguetona.

-Perdóneme a mí, ya que usted no ira a ningún lado.- y dicho esto Korra giro su cabeza para tomar a Asami del rostro y atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso de esos que solo ella sabía dar.

Era lento y tranquilo, ambas movían sus labios con perfecta sincronía, se acariciaban el rostro y respiraban con tranquilidad al no mostrar alguna señal de querer terminar ese momento. Luego de varios minutos se separaron, pero solo para juntar sus frentes un momento, controlar su respiración, mirarse a los ojos profundamente y volver a unir sus labios en una danza de amor. No sabían en que momento exactamente el beso había aumentado su intensidad pero conforme lo hacía, la temperatura en sus cuerpos también comenzaba a cambiar. Pronto, Korra se dio cuenta de que la posición en la que estaban no era cómoda para ninguna de las dos así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se paró del sofá, tomo a Asami de la cintura y la llevo con ella de nuevo al sillón para continuar el beso.

Lentamente, Asami fue recostándose en el sofá con Korra sobre ella, esta última le depositaba tiernos besos en el cuello y la ingeniero solo atinaba a suspirar con un toque de deseo en su voz. Sus manos se movían en la espalda de Korra, apretándola más a ella y dándole suaves caricias; el lívido comenzaba a subir en ambas y de un momento a otro, Korra ya estaba desabrochando el vestido de Asami para después deslizarlo con extrema lentitud por su piel.

Antes ya habían tenido momentos como ese, donde la pasión las cegaba por un momento y solo se dejaban llevar pero realmente nunca habían llegado tan lejos, siempre se detenían antes de que alguna de las dos comenzara a perder la ropa. Esta ocasión era diferente, luego de tanto tiempo juntas ya no podían controlarse más, sus cuerpos y sus almas pedían a gritos un contacto más íntimo que los besos; se amaban, ellas lo sabían y estaban seguras de que este era el momento, el momento perfecto para entregarse por completo la una a la otra.

Korra sujeto a Asami de la cintura y la levanto para cargarla a la altura de su cadera, la ingeniero la rodeo con sus piernas y sin dejar de besarse, la morena empezó a caminar a tropezones hacia la habitación. Las caricias no cesaban, se recorrían el cuerpo con las manos causando que se les erizara la piel y suspiraban con cada roce que provocaban sus labios. En algún momento durante el trayecto, Korra había perdido su ropa y cuando Asami volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, lo agradeció a Ravaa ya que eso le permitía un mayor acceso a esa piel morena por donde ahora pasaba sus manos dejando ligeras marcas.

De un momento a otro ya estaban completamente desnudas y listas para dar el siguiente paso. Korra estaba sobre Asami, sus cuerpos se rozaban ligeramente pidiendo por mas, una de sus manos estaba en el costado de la ingeniero y la otra le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello, sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron así un rato, demostrándose sin palabras que estaban listas para esto, que se amaban como a nadie más en el mundo y que confiaban en ellas, eso era lo más importante.

-Korra...- dijo Asami en un susurro, su voz estaba cargada de deseo. -Korra...- volvió a decir suavemente. -Quédate conmigo...

Al escucharla, la morena cerro sus ojos y una pequeña lagrima salió de ellos porque entendió que su novia aun tenia temor de que ella se alejara como aquella vez hace tres años, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de su novia y le susurro con dulzura en el oído. -Siempre.

Solo basto esa palabra para que Asami moviera su cadera hacia arriba, comenzando así una danza donde ambas se fundirían en una sola y las haría ver las estrellas. Sus cuerpos estaban agitados, sus respiraciones eran erráticas y de sus labios salían placenteros gemidos de sus nombres; estaban tan cerca del final, juntaron sus cuerpos una vez más y algo en ellas se liberó.

Se mantuvieron unos momentos en la misma posición recuperando el aliento, acababan de pasar por la mejor experiencia de sus vidas y no podrían estar más felices y cansadas; Korra se recostó al lado de Asami y la abrazo recargándola en su pecho, se dedicaron una sonrisa y antes de caer rendidas ante Morfeo, unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

. . .

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, el sol se lograba filtrar por la cortina de la habitación e iluminaba a dos amantes que dormían abrazadas después de haber pasado su primera noche juntas.

Primero despertó Asami y al recordar la noche anterior una inmensa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, nunca se había sentido así, con nadie, ese sentimiento de plenitud solo podía dárselo Korra y no podría agradecer más a Ravaa porque fuera así. Korra dormía boca abajo, aun tenia abrazada a la ingeniero por la cintura y gran parte de su espalda se asomaba fuera de las sabanas. No se resistió y empezó a recorrerle la piel expuesta con la yema de sus dedos, eran caricias lentas y suaves que pasaban por esas marcas que sus uñas habían dejado ahí hace unas horas; de pronto vio como la morena comenzaba a despertarse pero ella continuo acariciándola.

-¿Te desperté?- le pregunto Asami cuando Korra había reaccionado por completo y se había girado para mirarla.

-Sí y me encantaría que lo hicieras cada mañana.- contesto el Avatar sonriendo.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien, de hecho nunca había dormido mejor. ¿Y tú?- dijo Asami un poco sonrojada.

-Lo mismo digo pero... la próxima vez quiero ser yo quien te despierte.- dijo Korra juguetona mente.

-¿De qué manera vas a hacerlo?- pregunto a modo de reto la ingeniero.

-Pues... Podría hacer esto.- contesto Korra antes de colocarse de nuevo sobre Asami y empezar a besarle el cuello.

-Entonces, la próxi...ma vez te deja...ré que me... despiertes...- dijo entrecortada mente la peli negra debido a los pequeños gemido que comenzaban a salir de su boca.

Así, la chispa que había quedado latente la noche anterior volvió a encenderse, ambas se entregaron de nuevo en cuerpo jurándose amor entre suspiros y jadeos. Esa habitación solo era un testigo del amor que se tenían. De la primera noche que habían compartido como amantes y que marcaría el inicio de muchas más noches perfectas para ellas.

* * *

Se que la semana KorraAsami ya termino desde hace mucho pero estuve muy ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de escribir nada, ademas de que mis ideas estaban muy desorganizadas y tuve muchos problemas para redactar este capitulo porque es el primer intento de lemmon que hago.

Continuare con algunos de los temas que pertenecian a la semana para algunos capitulos siguientes, aun no se muy bien cuales no. De cualquier manera, gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, espero que sigan leyendo y que lo disfruten.

Tambien agradeceria que me dieran su opinion del capitulo, es lo primero que escribo de ese tipo y estoy un poco nerviosa.

Saludos!

Munii-Chan4


End file.
